mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Multimafia
| image = File:Michael_and_Vito2.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Unreality | link = ]http://mafiosphere.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=286 ] | size = 19 Players (Large) | startdate = August 09, 2009 | winningfaction = Mafia (Baddies) | roster = #, player #SparrowHawk #JarZe #Fox #Einkil #CherryLane #Impervious #Grimtooth #seahorse #Merkal #Star_Tiger #Dawg #Surge #Prince_Marth85 #Riranor #IDoNotExist #Social Darwin #Limey #Cute Psycho Bunny #Lost in space | first = Dawg | last = SparrowHawk, IDoNotExist | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Unreality based on the Mafia series of games, this one being considered Mafia 8 and the final in the series, not counting the prequel Medieval Mafia Prequel It began on August 09, 2009 and ended in a Mafia (Baddies) win in N5 (August 20th). Game Mechanics Rules * Days and Nights end at 9 PM EST * Send all PMs to both Frost and Unreality * No illegal BTSC, ghostposting, etc * Get your night PMs as early as possible so the night post is ready as early as possible (though if it's ready earlier, it won't be put up til 9) * The setting of this game is cross-continental; each day/night duo will be in a different location in the Content Phoenix universe! * Day posts will be blurbesque, Night posts will be reminiscent of the numeral-ed ones thumbsup.gif * In the event of a tie lynch, all lynchees die * Have fun! w00t w00t biggrin.gif A few clarifications discovered in our discussions: * The Mafia RID cannot be saved against, by either the Doctor or Savior. It will go through even if the target is being saved by one of those roles (unless of course the RID is wrong tongue.gif). * The Avenger's kill can be saved against, by both the Doctor and Savior. * If the Avenger happens to follow the same target as the RID, then the Avenger will kill the Musclehead (unless of course the Musclehead is in the safehouse). * Also, scenarios will be maximized for their kills. I.e., if the Mafia kill Unreality, but Avenger is avenging Unreality, and the Janitor kills the Avenger, then the Mafia kill Unreality, the Avenger kills the hitman, and THEN the janitor kills the Avenger. Woo, extreme death! Role Description BADDIES Mafia 3 Each night, the Mafia pick one Mafioso to be the "hitman" to carry out their nightkill. They can also pick one among them to hide in the Mafia safehouse (and thus be unfindable for all night actions except for the Janitor, who has the keys to everything). The hiding Mafioso cannot be the hitman, so if it's down to one Mafioso, they have to make a choice between hiding and killing. The hider can still use their personal ability however * The Blackmailer - each night, can use extortion to learn someone's role. The person is of course aware that their role was blackmailed out of them * The Musclehead - each night, can hunt someone down and stop them from comlpeting their night activities. Alternatively, the Musclehead can choose to instead make a Role+Identity matchup to attempt a kill. They can only do this if they're not also the hitman for that night. If the Musclehead succeeds, the victim dies. If the Musclehead fails, the would-be victim learns that they were an RID target, and they also learn what role the Musclehead thought they were. The Musclehead cannot use the RID on a victim of the Blackmailer as they like to keep their "clients" separate ** Only successful RID kills will go into the night post ** Blocks won't be shown in the night posts - they are as if the action didn't happen (because it didn't) * The Trickster - each night, can set someone up with the following system: "PLAYER appears as ROLE". Any spying role that spies PLAYER receives ROLE as the feedback. Thus the Trickster could make themselves seem innocent, or they could frame an innocent into seeming bad The Mafia wins by being the last faction standing! ---- Quarky Agents 3 The Quarky Agents start without BTSC, however they can obtain BTSC during the game by "meeting up". If two QAs meet up, they get BTSC, and if one of those QAs later meets up with another QA (or all three meet up at once), then all three have just achieved full BTSC. There are three ways that QAs can meet up: # two or three QAs target the same person at night # one QA targets another QA, two QAs target each other, two QAs both target a third QA, one QA targets a QA who targets the other QA, or two QAs target each other and the third QA targets one of them # two or three QAs end up voting for the same person at the end of the day So, each night, each QA targets someone. It takes the following majorities for the kill to be successful: * 2/3+ * 2/2 * 1/1 No kill occurs if the target is another QA (instead, they meet up). Each QA also has a personal ability: Quarky Agent roles: * Master of Malice - immune to HOSTILE actions by the Janitor and Blackmailer * Master of Espionage - can spy on one person every night. Gets told "Innocent" or "baddie". Influence-able by the Trickster of course * Master of Subterfuge - if the MoS is lynched while 1 or more living QAs are in communication with the MoS, the MoS escapes the lynching The QAs win by killing the Ninja! If they fail at this, a secondary wincon is activated, which is to lynch a specific target. The remaining QAs at this point immediately gain BTSC and the hosts Frost & Unreality will select 3 living Innocents that they believe are the fairest. The list will be presented to the QAs, and they will pick their lynch target. The QAs will have two days to get this person lynched starting from the next most recent day after the Ninja dies. If they fail and this person is still standing after the lynch on the QAs' second day, the QAs are outed and lynched alongside the actual lynch victim Grim Reaper 1 The Grim Reaper is a solo spectre of darkness, a shadowy wraith that kills on even nights. The GR is invincible (to death only) on the first night and first day since they are still coagulating from the darkness and are partially immortal. Every odd night, the GR can use their "death scent" ability... this involves "sniffing" a player. When that player dies, the GR will learn that player's role plus who they've acted on during the game (if another baddie, only deals with the personal ability of the role, not factionwide kill choices and things) The GR wins by killing the Ninja. If the GR fails, the GR is consumed by a flare of intense flames and dies INNOCENTS 12 You know their wincon is to kill off all the baddies ;D * The Mayor - once ever, can PM the hosts during the day to cancel a lynch. They can include a conditional of the form "cancel the lynch IF 'X' IS THE LYNCHEE" so the lynch-stopper is not used if the votes change around after they send their PM and the Mayor doesn't get on in time to uncancel it ** Also, twice ever, the Mayor can pick someone during the day to redirect their vote to the Mayor's lynch target (effectively negating that person's vote and increasing the Mayor's vote weight by 1). The Mayor can use both redirects in a single day if he/she wishes ** Each night, the Mayor can PM the hosts with a Town Bulletin Message which the hosts will put into the night post * The Ninja - a stealthy warrior from distant lands that kills by night (but of course may choose to abstain from such unzenly acts). Has BTSC with their Defender * The Defender - a burly, quick-thinking tactical bodyguard assigned to their BTSC partner, the Ninja. They have been through many wars together and the Defender has an innate sense of when the Ninja is in danger. While the Defender is alive, the Ninja cannot die at night (though both are vulnerable by day of course). Has BTSC with the Ninja * The Spy - a sneaky little sleuth who can discern one person's role per night * The Doctor - this bored paramedic is on the "night shift". Their job is about to get a lot more interesting... save self, but never the same person twice in a row * The Avenger - follows someone throughout the night. If the Avenger's target is killed, the Avenger kills the killer * The Sentinel - observes the actions of their vigil target for one night. The Sentinel sees who the target acts upon and who acts upon the target * The Janitor - a resourceful maintenance man with the keys to everything (including the Mafia safehouse). Each day, the hosts roll a 6-sided dice and PM the Janitor with the result sometime during the day or right around the day post at the latest. That night, the Janitor chooses who to use this toss-up ability on (if there is a target). Here are the abilities: **(1) Kill **(2) Save **(3) Block go into night post **(4) Spy **(5) Dance **(6) Choose from the first five * The Inspector - every odd night, the Inspector can track down a baddie who was been causing turmoil in the streets. The Inspector can go all private-eye on any of the baddies except the Grim Reaper (since the Grim Reaper is unhuntable by modern detective methods) and learn their identity. The Inspector must designate the exact baddie role (such as Trickster or MoM) * The Atheist - the Atheist is favored by the Host Gods Unreality and Frost. The Atheist cannot be lynched and, on the 3rd day, can convert one more person to atheism. The new atheist, in addition to their previous role, cannot be lynched either. If either atheist is lynched, they get out of the lynching via divine intervention (ironic, lol) * The Savior - each night, can choose one ROLE (not PLAYER) to save that night. The Savior can only save each role once ever * The Chameleon - each night, the Chameleon says "I want to use A's role on B" where A and B are different players that are both still alive. Once the Chameleon uses A's role, he/she can't use A again (though A can be 'B' in a later using of the ability). For some roles, the ability is a little different to fit the Chameleon: Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations The ultimate conglomeration of Mafias I, II, III, IV, V and VI has arrived... the greatest roles, the most influential characters and the most powerful enemies have coincided in one game, one final game, to determine the epic ending fate of the entire 'Content Phoenix' universe and its Host Gods, Unreality and Frost. This universe, spawned in Mafia I with Unreality's Awesomeville, has extended to cover a vast landscape... to the Southward blazing deserts, in which Oasis sits like a beacon, to the capital city Denbrain to the east... to the icy hamlet of Pengville far in the north... all of these places are sites of many stories and many conflicts. Awesomeville, most of all, has been the site of four major clashes... I, II, IV and IIredux have decided the final fate of Awesomeville as a win for the Innocents. But the rest of the Content Phoenix universe still wobbles at the tip of the spear. Multimafia, aka Mafia VIII, is the ultimate conclusion to this epic planet's war with crime and innocence. note on numerals: Medieval Mafia will be Mafia IX, taking place in this universe's distant past. Mafia VII, being in a remote mountain village near Denbrain, is pretty unaffected by these events Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Sparrowhawk - Trickster *Surge - Musclehead *IDNE - Blackmailer Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Sparrowhawk - Trickster #JarZe - Janitor - Sunk by the Mafia N3 #Kat/CPB - Chameleon - RID'd by the Musclehead N4 #Einkil - MoS - Failed secondary wincon D3 #Cherry Lane - Mayor(ess) - Shot by the Mafia N4 #Impy - MoM - Failed secondary wincon D3 #Grimtooth - Inspector - Left for dead by the Mafia N2 #Seahorse - MoE - Lynched D2 #Mekal - Sentinel - Lynched D4 #ST - Atheist - RID'd by the Musclehead N5 #Dawg - Defender - Dunked by the Mafia N1 #Surge - Musclehead #Marth/SD (SD replaced Marth) - Doctor #Riranor - Spy #IDNE - Blackmailer #Social Darwin - Grim Reaper - Failed wincon D1 #Limey/LIS - Savior #CPB - Ninja - Sacrificed self in the lynch D1 #LIS - Avenger - RID'd by the Musclehead N3 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 3 Category:Games